


Yes

by basil_leaf



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Chance of getting caught, Dominant Crowley, F/M, Gags, Not-So-Submissive Reader, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Crowley and Y/N Winchester have a professional relationship that can only be called antagonistic but when they’re alone, well… actually they’re still pretty antagonistic.





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017, square filled: gags

You were out of breath and covered in viscera. Your brothers looked much the same but Crowley… fucking Crowley didn’t have a spot of blood on his suit or hair out of place. He was standing beside you and moved to push your hair out of your face for you but your hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. 

“Touch me and I’ll run you through with an angel blade.”

Crowley rolled his eyes at your obstinance and clicked his tongue. “You’re such a tease.”

You threw his hand back at him like it pained you to touch the demon. Sam and Dean had always had a careful and tenuous relationship with Crowley but yours had never moved past downright antagonistic. “Fuck you, Crowley.”

“Oh, darling, you wish.”

You ignored the demon’s jab and turned to your brothers. “Can we go home now, please? I am in serious need of a shower and a burger.” 

Instead of answering you, Dean turned to Crowley. “We should get out of here before she actually decides to try an angel blade. She gets a little hangry after a big hunt,” he teased.

You gave your traitor brother the best bitchface you had in your arsenal and stalked off towards the Impala. You tugged on the door handle impatiently, wanting nothing more than to slam the door behind you to piss of Dean but, of course, the car was locked. Your brothers joined you a few seconds later and as soon as Dean unlocked the door, you pulled it open and climbed into the back seat, stretching out along the leather and closing your eyes, intent on catching a nap on the ride back to the bunker.

Later that night you were regretting that decision as you tossed and turned in your bed, unable to sleep because you weren’t tired. Until, suddenly, you weren’t alone.

“Get out of my room,” you seethed at Crowley. As much as it sounded like a dismissal, it was actually in an invitation. 

“Come now, pet, that’s not very nice,”

You and Crowley had talked about your arrangement all of once but it had been a very thorough discussion. He had shown up in your room after a hunt and made his intentions clear, pressing his lips to yours in a fierce kiss before pushing you back onto your bed. When your brain had finally caught up with what was happening, you had shoved the demon off of you.

“Get away from me,” you had snarled. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” You wiped at your mouth and stared the King of Hell down.

“Misreading the situation, apparently,” Crowley had replied, and then he was gone.

You had been all worked up from the kiss and considered just finishing the job yourself but your curiosity had won out. When Crowley ignored your phone calls, you had decided to try a less optional form of communication: a summoning spell. Once he was back in your room again, you had fixed Crowley with a withering glare. “Why did you leave?” 

Crowley had looked truly baffled. “You made it quite clear that you aren’t interested.”

It had been your turn to be confused; that was not the answer you had been expecting. “You’re a demon,” you had replied, “you’ve never had consent issues stop you before.”

Understanding dawned on Crowley’s face, then, and you had been simultaneously grateful and pissed off that he had managed to see through you so quickly.”

“In matters of the bedroom, consent is sexy, pet,” Crowley had said, causing you to blush.

The two of you had then entered into what could only be described as negotiations. You planned for every scenario you could think of and then for the ones Crowley came up with that you never would have imagined. Limits were set, safewords and signals were established, birth control was discussed, and so much more. By the time you were done, many decisions had been made and one thing above all was clear: when you and Crowley were alone, the word “no” meant “don’t you dare stop.”

“I just need to hear that one sweet word and we can conclude this deal and get on with more pleasurable activities,” Crowley slyly commented. 

You were on to him, though. You had clearly and obviously consented during your conversation but you had been careful to never say “yes” to the demon and it was one word you swore you’d never say to Crowley. “We seal this deal like the rest of them” you asked, knowing that Crowley had a soft spot for his days as a crossroads demon.

“Is there any other way?” Crowley replied.

In response, you had grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. It soon turned heated and before you knew it, Crowley was on top of you. It was a fight for dominance full of passion and anger; it was everything you had needed and wanted from the demon and neither of you came out the clear winner. Though you were sure neither of you had lost, either.

Once both of you had finished, Crowley had climbed out of your bed. “You will say ‘yes’ eventually, pet,” he assured you and then he was gone.

Now, a few weeks into your arrangement with the demon, Crowley was in your room again. He was a regular in your fantasies these days and you had gotten to play a number of those scenarios out in your bed. Tonight, you were feeling particularly antagonistic, though. You pushed Crowley away again, curious as to what he would do.

He looked at you with narrowed eyes, contemplating his next move. You hadn’t used your safe word so he pressed forward, clearly seeing the challenge in your eye. Crowley snapped his fingers and you felt ropes coil around your wrists and pulling them together and above your head. That was a power you didn’t realize he had as a demon and you fiercely pulled at the ropes that held your wrists as more ropes wound their way around your ankles, pulling them toward the corners of your bed and spreading your legs. 

You opened your mouth and began spitting words at Crowley. From his face, you could tell he was surprised. He had likely expected expletives, maybe even your safe word but you had managed to shock the King of Hell.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica po…”

Crowley quickly recovered, snapping his fingers again before you could get too deep into the exorcism ritual. Without any warning, your mouth was full with something round and hard and you could feel straps winding their way over your cheeks and around behind your head. The object in your mouth had a little give to it and you bit down as you stared daggers at the demon. 

“You can’t exorcise me if you can’t talk, pet,” Crowley explained. “I should have tried one of these sooner, a ball gag is a good look for you.” His voice and face were nonchalant but Crowley was watching you like a hawk. You had discussed a scenario like this but hadn’t tried it yet and he was gaging your reaction to being thrown into the deep end like this, looking to see if you would tap out.

When he was content that you were interested in continuing, Crowley turned his attention to your clothes. “These are going to have to go, he told you as his fingers ran along the waistline of your pajama shorts. Crowley grabbed the fabric with both hands and gave it a sharp tug, tearing the fabric and pulling it away from your bound body. He did the same with your t-shirt and panties so that you were laying bare before him.

This was the sixth pair of panties that Crowley had destroyed in as many weeks, you mused. You really needed to consider sleeping naked after hunts.

Crowley took his time drinking in your naked form and you flushed under his scrutiny as a trickle of drool escaped from the corner of your mouth. 

“Beautiful,” you heard the demon whisper as he knelt on the bed between your spread legs, leisurely running a finger between your folds. 

Once he had you squirming against his hand, your moans muffled by the ball in your mouth as you pulled at the ropes around your wrists, Crowley laid down, settling himself between your legs.

The heady sensation of the bondage and the gag combining with having the King of Hell between your legs had your back arching off the bed at the first touch of his tongue. Crowley wrapped an arm around your hips to hold them in place and he looked up into your face. “Just tell me if this gets to be too much, pet,” he said with a smirk, knowing full well that you couldn’t comply.

“mmmmmphk uuuuhhh,” you responded in an attempt to tell the demon to fuck off. You’re unintelligible sounds only served to release more drool onto your face, though, and Crowley paid it little attention as he dove back in between your legs.

His tongue was like magic and Crowley had you teetering on the edge in no time. 

And then he just left you hanging there. 

Every time you were about to release, Crowley would let up and change his technique so as not to allow you the pleasure that was ready to explode through your body. Once he pulled away completely and just watched as your walls clamped down around nothing, the sound of your struggles mixing with your muffled cursing, pleas for mercy, and heavy breathing to create a sweet cacophony of sound that was music to his ears. 

The teasing went on for what felt like hours. Crowley would bring you to the greatest height of pleasure, only to force you to ride the edge until you couldn’t hold your orgasm back any longer. Then he would back off and allow you some time of lighter stimulation to recover before he would start the cycle all over again. It was hell. It was heaven.

Crowley once again brought you to the edge of your orgasm, this time slowly pumping his fingers inside of you, his thumb circling your clit as he held you there. “Do you want to cum, pet?” he asked and you nodded your head furiously. “Use your words; tell me what I want to hear,” Crowley commanded before asking again, “Do you want to cum, pet?”

“Essssh” you cried out around the gag as best as you could, your head thrashing back and forth as the pressure built higher and higher in your abdomen. You were so lost to the pleasure and you were certain you were going to combust if you didn’t get to orgasm soon.

Crowley looked up at you with a smirk and your eyes went wide with realization. You may have been gagged but Crowley had clearly gotten you to say ‘yes.’ He had won and you both knew it. 

His mouth connected with your sex again, this time with even more excitement and determination as he lapped at your folds before sucking your clit into his mouth and flicking over it with his expert tongue. Crowley rewarded you with the orgasm you had been craving. He had kept you on the edge and held off your pleasure for so long that you saw stars and screamed into the gag as your release flooded through you.

When you came down from your high, Crowley was standing next to you, adjusting the ropes that were holding your hands above your head. Once he was content he looked at you and smiled wickedly. 

“Ah, good, you’re back with us, pet,” Crowley noted as he picked up your phone from the bedside table and began to fiddle with it. You narrowed your eyes at him as he continued speaking, still unable to speak yourself.

“It’s about 7:30 AM and one of your brothers is already awake,” he told you. “Let’s see how good you are with knots, shall we?” You looked at him in confusion, unsure of where this line of thinking was going or how his two statements were related. The look he gave you in return was a distinct reminder that you were dealing with not only a demon, but the King of Hell. 

“I’m going to use your phone to text Sam,” he explained. “Taking into account the amount of time it will take him to read the text, respond to it, grumble about you not answering him, and then how long it will take him to worry that his precious little sister isn’t responding to him, before he finally lumbers down the hall to your room, I’d say you have about… four minutes to escape from your bonds before the Moose comes through that door,” Crowley indicated the entrance to your bedroom. 

Your eyes went wide and you mmmmmphed into the gag that was still in your mouth. Crowley paused for a moment, looking down at your naked form with a glint in his eye.

“Starting now.” He hit the send button with a flourish before ducking down to kiss your forehead. “Good luck, pet,” he whispered into your hair and then he disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted on my tumblr, @impalasutra. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
